Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to waterjet cutting machines. In particular, embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an apparatus and system for a waterjet safety enclosure system.
Description of the Related Art
Waterjet cutting machines are used for cutting work pieces using a high pressure stream of water. Waterjet cutting machines are becoming more efficient and are providing more capabilities. Added capabilities include cutting on multiple axes and angles. Therefore, the direction of the high pressure stream of water is constantly moving with an increased range of motion. Safety features are necessary to protect operators, technicians, materials and equipment located in the vicinity of a waterjet cutting machine.
Current protective devices include large and immobile structures or bed walls. The immobile structures or bed walls are constructed in a manner which prevents the high pressure stream of water from penetrating the structures or bed walls. As a result, the immobile structures or bed walls are massive in terms of their thickness, length and height. Examples of these immobile structures or bed walls include thickened cast-in-place concrete walls. The cast-in-place concrete walls are used to form a perimeter of the waterjet cutting machine work area. Due to the size, the immobile structures or bed walls are expensive to build and difficult or expensive to move, remove or relocate. The present invention provides a more efficient safety enclosure system.